This invention relates to a magnetic recorder and/or a regenerator (e.g., video tape recorder and video tape player) with improved convenience.
FIG. 3 is a block view which shows a structure of a conventional video tape recorder. In FIG. 3, 51 is a power source circuit, 52 is a key input portion provided with a generative key, recording key, and a channel selection key, 53 is an indicator portion having a light-emitting diode (LED) which shows various kinds of operations, 54 is a tape deck provided with a tape head-driving mechanism and the like, 55 is a servo circuit which controls the tape head-driving mechanism of the tape deck 54, 56 is a video-audio circuit, to which a speaker 57 and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display 58 and the like are connected.
The numeral 59 is a control portion which is provided with a microcomputer for system control.
An operation is next described. FIG. 4 is a flow chart explaining the operation of a conventional video tape recorder.
When a conventional video tape recorder is connected to an AC 100 V, power is supplied to a microcomputer of the control portion 59, whereby the video tape recorder system is initialized to start. It is judged whether or not the power switch is on (step S1). When it is judged that the power switch is on, the indicator portion 53, tape deck 54, servo circuit 55, video-audio circuit 56 and the like are connected to the power source to be switched over to a state of waiting (step S2).
The key input is then detected (step S3). When the inputted key is a channel key (step 4), a channel is treated and becomes a key input waiting state (step S4A). In the case of a power switch (step S5), the power off instruction is performed (step S5A). Further, in the case of a regeneration key (step S6), the set condition of the tape is detected (step S7). In this case, if the tape is not set, it returns to an input waiting state, and if the tape is set, the regeneration treatment is started to await the key input (step S8). When a key other than the regenerative one is input, a treatment corresponding to this is carried out to return to a state for awaiting key input (step S6A).
In FIG. 4, each operation is carried out by key input. However, other than this, various kinds of operations are initiated and completed by detecting the initial and end portions of the tape and the detection of time thereof.
Since the conventional video tape recorder is structured as above, if the video tape recorder is used, the power switch must be power on first and then the regenerative keys, etc., are operated. Accordingly, problems occur at the time of use of the video tape recorder.
This invention solves the above problems and its object is to remove the troublesome problems of key operation at the time of regeneration, thereby providing a video tape recorder with increased operability.